


The Lost Weekend

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, Fondling, Fresh out of the academy Kallus, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just made cpt Zeb, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, POV Alexsandr Kallus, Planet Onderon (Star Wars), Rimming, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Graduate of the Royal Imperial Academy Alexsandr Kallus is on shore leave before his first mission and his classmates decided to drag him along on a trip to Denon. It just so happens to be the same one that a young lasat was brought to, celebrating something as well.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by talking about BEACH AUs of all things. Also this idea wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down.
> 
> Thanks to kate (whiplashcrash) for taking a quick look and making sure I wasn't totally crazy before posting.

Alex sighed as he swirled the drink that had been forced into his hand by his fellow graduates. For some reason, he had been herded onto a shuttle after his graduation and flown to--oh, what was it again? He looked down at his glass and recalled where he was. Denon. He had heard of the place, but was never really interested. It looked like a sad version of his homeworld, and he could tell that this mainly seemed to be a place where soldiers could fraternize with other species without the Empire breathing down their necks. He really couldn’t fault them. The taboo was a common fetish; Enough so that rarely a day passed where he didn’t accidentally eavesdrop on a discussion about it in the showers or lockers. It just always seemed more hypothetical than--Alex looked around the bar, dark and undoubtedly dangerous--this.

“Hey, kid.”

At the sound of the bartender, Alex turned back toward the bar and noticed that the Rodian had placed some sort of ale in front of him. “What’s this?”

“It’s from that purple guy down there,” he said, nodding his head toward the end of the bar. Alex looked where the barkeep indicated and his eyes fell on a large, purple figure that seemed to be smirking at him. The large being raised a hand--no, _paw_ \--and flicked his wrist in a quick wave, and Alex unconsciously responded with a non-committal rise of a few fingers. That seemed to be enough for the--Was there such a thing as a purple Wookie?-- _thing_ to take it as a sign to come over and occupy the empty barstool next to Alex. 

The first thing Alex noticed about the creature was the strong musk it gave off. It wasn’t bad, he noted. Just potent and somewhat primal. Second was just how large he was. Alex didn’t consider himself a small man by any means, especially regarding his height, but this _whatever_ was noticeably taller and obviously more muscular. 

“Hey, I--uh,” he reached up with the paw that wasn’t holding a drink and scratched the back of his head nervously. Alex noticed his pointed ears twitch as he looked away and chuckled nervously. “S’rry, I don’ usually do this type-a thing…” He spoke a bit like the old clone troopers did in those videos from the Republic. 

“What are you?” Alex blurted out, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. The creature next to him reacted more surprised than angry, then broke into a smile when he saw Alex’s reaction. 

“It’s a’right. I’m Lasat,” he explained, setting down his drink and bringing his wrist between them. He pushed a button on his wristband that projected a hologram of a planet. “This is Lasan. ‘S out on th’ outer rim.”

“Well, what are you doing here then?” Alex asked, looking up from the projection.

“Could ask yeh the same thin’,” the lasat leaned back slightly and took a good look at Alex, causing him to flush slightly. “Ye’re from th’ core. I’d bet good money on Coruscant.”

Alex rolled his eyes and turned toward the bar, picking up his drink. “That’s no secret. I’m in an academy uniform and my accent probably gives it away.” He took a drink, then licked his lips as he put it back down. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Ye’re gonna be walkin’ out of this place with me,” the lasat declared, taking a drink of his own. 

“Is that so?” Alex scoffed. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not looking.”

“Neither was I.” The lasat leaned forward, close enough that Alex could feel his breath blow across his skin, summoning goosebumps. “‘Till I saw you.” 

Alex’s breath hitched and with as many things that were running through his mind at that moment, the indoctrinated fear of discipline overruled everything else and he quickly stood up. “I--” He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, creating an imposing figure as he stood at attention in his academy uniform. “It’s improper. I’ve been recruited to the ISB. This could…” Alex’s resolve started to wane as the lasat stood up as well and walked up to him, stopping mere inches away. 

“It could be a lot ‘o fun,” the lasat purred as he reached up and gently grabbed Alex’s chin with a gentleness he wasn’t expecting. “‘N I don’ think th’ empire is gonna worry ‘bout one ‘lil one night stand, d’you?” 

Alex couldn’t really argue with the lasat’s logic. It _was_ the reason they had come out all this way. “I suppose…”

“By the way, it’s Zeb,” the lasat revealed. “My name. It’s Zeb. Short fer Garazeb.”

“Alex,” he replied, his breathing starting to quicken as he felt Zeb’s large hand grip his hip.

“Shoul’ we get out ’o here, Alex?” Zeb asked softly, moving the hand that held Alex’s chin to cradle the back of his neck instead. “I think I’d rather celebrate in private wit’ you.”

Alex chuckled. “Celebrating? You’re from the outer rim.” He noticed Zeb frown a little. “What could you have to celebrate?”

“I’ll have yeh know,” Zeb pulled away and reached behind his back, producing a large staff-like weapon that Alex was sure he only missed due to being focused on trying to figure out _what_ Zeb was. “I received this t’day.” He held it out so that Alex could look at it, but not in an invitation to take it. “Means I’m a member o’ th’ Lasan High ‘Onor Guard.”

“Oh?” Alex smugly pointed at the four squares and code cylinder on his chest. “I’m celebrating graduating from the Royal Imperial Academy. This means I’m now a lieutenant.” He reached for the staff and grabbed hold, pulling himself closer.

Zeb smirked and welcomed Alex’s crowding, moving the weapon out from between them. “Well, _lieutenant_ , yeh didn’t let me finish.” He wrapped one large arm around Alex’s waist. “I jus’ made Captain t’day.” 

The alcohol made him just tipsy enough to laugh at the circumstance. “Well, _sir_ ,” he reached a hand up and gave Zeb a half-hearted salute, “I sincerely apologize.”

“Ooo,” Zeb growled a little and quickly buried his face in Alex’s neck, “I like that. I shoul’ pull rank more of’an.” After a moment, Alex pulled away and Zeb looked at him, confused. “Did I--I jus’ really wanted teh kiss yeh...I--”

“That’s not how humans kiss,” Alex gave Zeb a soft smile. “Let me show you.” Alex reached up and ran his fingers through the soft, purple patch of fur on Zeb’s cheek. He left his thumb on Zeb’s chin and pulled his face closer, only allowing himself to close his eyes just before their lips touched. As his thumb urged Zeb’s mouth open, Alex mimicked the action except that he turned his head so their mouths would fit together as he hoped they did and, gods, did they. He reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes, wanting to see the lasat’s reaction.

“Wow,” Zeb breathed, then licked his lips, chasing any trace of Alex’s taste. “Tha’s pretty nice actually.”

“I promise there’s more where that came from,” Alex replied, taking a long look at Zeb’s lips before resuming eye contact. 

Zeb smirked. “Don’ make a promise yeh don’ intend teh keep.”

Alex leaned in, hovering above Zeb’s lips, enjoying his reaction to the closeness. “I very much intend to keep it.”

Zeb closed his eyes, then backed away slightly, letting out a breath before opening them again. “I’m gettin’ yeh out o’ here righ’ now.”

“I can…” Alex tried to think. “I can get us a suite in the upper levels. I have connections.”

Zeb shook his head. “I know somewhere better.” He grinned and backed away, taking Alex’s hand. “Trust me.”

This was it. Alex recognized this was his last chance to refuse. He also recognized that if he went with this lasat, there was no way he’d be able to resist him. If this got out though, his future in the ISB was compromised at best. He looked back at his former classmates, busy with their own drinks and partners for the night. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Elle](https://biobiwan.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kate for reading through and making sure I make some sort of sense.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” Alex asked, a little hesitant to get on the back of the speeder that Zeb had tethered outside the bar. 

“‘Course I do,” Zeb held out the single helmet he had to Alex. “Here.”

Alex took the helmet and put it on his head. He had not considered that a lasat’s head might be a bit larger than a human’s and the helmet sat on his head loosely, the visor too low for his vision. “Well, now how am I supposed to get on there if I can’t see?”

“I got yeh,” Zeb’s voice had a hint of amusement and Alex frowned. “Gimmie yer hand.” Alex held out his hand in the direction of Zeb’s voice and his large paw grabbed it, then before Alex had a chance to protest, yanked him onto the speeder. He suspected that he was in front of Zeb on the speeder and it was confirmed when a large warm body pressed against his back and two muscular arms caged him in. 

“This doesn’t seem safe!” Alex yelled as Zeb started up the speeder and took off. Quickly, Alex grabbed onto Zeb’s knees, since they seemed to be the closest, almost stable things for him to hold onto. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that his vision was obscured, because from the way his body was jolting, he was pretty sure Zeb did  _ not _ know how to use that thing.

“Yeh need teh relax,” Zeb shouted, barely penetrating the barrier of the helmet. 

“Well how am I supposed to do that?” Alex replied, hoping his shout was heard. He felt Zeb shift a bit behind him, then felt one of his arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the lasat. As the large hand dragged it’s way down his torso, Alex’s heart raced faster. Just before the tip of his claw dipped between Alex’s legs, Zeb’s hand switched direction and instead followed the line of his hip, ending with him gripping the top of Alex’s thigh. 

They made a sharp turn and Alex dug his fingertips into the tops of Zeb’s knees. The action also caused Alex’s legs to fall open, and with Zeb’s hand so close, he chose to leave them spread. Zeb wasted no time, dragging his hand up to Alex’s crotch and lightly squeezing. Alex let out a moan that he was sure only he heard, but his body’s response was clear, pushing against Zeb’s large palm for more friction. 

The breath blowing on the back of Alex’s neck grew heavier and more heated, and when Alex forced his hips back to grind his ass against Zeb, he could feel the lasat’s arousal quickly growing. Alex gasped a little at the size, but all he could do was think about how full he was going to feel when it was finally put inside of him. Zeb palmed the outline of Alex’s cock, unable to help himself from grinding a bit against Alex’s ass as he stroked. 

“Almos’ there,” Zeb announced, punctuating it with a swipe of his thumb across Alex’s tip. “So many thin’s I wanna do teh yeh.”

“ _ Kriff _ …” Alex said to himself. He wasn’t quite sure what he had gotten himself into, but he was more than invested now. When the speeder stopped, his heart was beating so fast he was sure it was visible on his chest. 

“Stay here,” Zeb ordered, getting off the speeder. “Jus’ gotta get us a room.” He heard Zeb walk away and Alex took the helmet off, shaking his hair a little as the product he had used earlier in the day started to come loose. He stuck the helmet under one arm and used his other to run a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face as he took a look around. 

Alex definitely didn’t recognize where they were but it reminded him of the middle levels of Coruscant. Large, barely maintained buildings surrounded him, clearly made of old or outdated materials. Cables and laundry lines criss-crossed overhead, and he waved a few fingers at a child that he noticed was looking out a window at him. It reminded him a lot of--Alex shook his head. That was a long time ago. 

Just in time, Zeb came jogging back to the speeder and held out his hand for Alex to take. “C’mon, I got us tha best room in tha place.”

Alex grinned and took Zeb’s hand, this time prepared for the strong yank into the lasat’s arms. “Well, let’s go then.” Like before, Zeb held Alex’s hand as he led them to the room. Once they got through the main entrance, Zeb turned and went down a narrow hallway. Some signs on the walls were in aurebesh and indicated which number rooms were which. Zeb stopped in front of one at the end of the hallway. 

“Ready?” Zeb held the code cylinder to the door and it slid open, revealing a rather modest room. He walked in first ahead of Alex, and tossed the key onto the large bed that was slid up against the right wall. Alex walked in and noticed two windows on connecting walls, indicating they were in a corner room. He raised an eyebrow. Fancy?

He didn’t have much time to think about much else regarding the room because Zeb was on him the moment the door closed behind him. Zeb reached for Alex’s waist and grabbed the helmet, tossing it behind him as he advanced, caging Alex in with his arms again. Alex backed against the door as far as he could go, pressing his palms against the cold steel as he looked Zeb up and down. Eventually the lasat pressed against Alex, close enough that he could bracket his elbows on either side of Alex’s head. 

“Las’ chance, Imp,” Zeb leaned forward, ducking and licking a stripe up the outside of Alex’s ear with his long tongue. Oh, he had to know what that could do.

“Hurry and take me, you beast,” Alex licked his lips, giving Zeb a heated stare. The name caused Zeb to rear back and let out a deep growl before diving in to claim Alex’s lips. The moment passed quickly, but the fear that shot through Alex’s body at Zeb’s growl aroused him far more than he expected. Zeb left one arm up, leaning against the door, and brought one down around Alex’s waist. As they kissed, he reached behind Alex and grabbed his ass, steadying him and pulling him closer so their cocks could get more friction as they rubbed desperately against each other’s thighs. Alex moaned into Zeb’s mouth, and he could feel his cock steadily leaking as he ground against the lasat. 

“Touch me,” Alex breathed, using one hand to guide Zeb’s from his ass to the front of his pants. He unfastened them, but allowed Zeb to take over from there, moving his hands instead to fumble at the zipper on the front of Zeb’s jumpsuit. Just as he grabbed hold of the pull and unzip, Zeb palmed him bare and Alex gasped. 

“One sec,” Zeb mumbled, pulling away and removing the suit from his arms. As Zeb was disrobing, Alex took the chance to push the front of his pants and skivvies down, letting his cock and balls out into the open air. He lightly stroked it and looked back up at Zeb, who was in the process of pushing his suit down to let his cock out as well, but Alex’s mouth fell open the moment he saw it. 

“Like what’cha see?” Zeb asked, stroking his erection as Alex stared. He had good reason to because he could honestly say he had never seen anything like it. Zeb’s cock was thick, long and purple--which was to be expected--but Alex wasn’t expecting the ridges on the top or that it protruded from a cloaca. From what he saw though, there was nothing that appeared to be dangerous to him, so he smiled up at Zeb.

“Do you?” Alex replied, stroking his own cock, biting his lip and throwing his head back as he ran his thumbnail over the tip.

“ _ Kriff yes _ ,” Zeb breathed, dropping to his knees in front of Alex and swatting his hand away. He reached up and grabbed Alex’s cock, guiding it to his mouth. 

Alex was pretty sure he was done trying to guess what Zeb was going to do at any given moment because there was no way he could have predicted this. Once Zeb had fully enveloped his cock, he groaned loudly and reached out, running his fingers through the short fur on Zeb’s head to urge him on. He had no clue what to do with his other hand so he brought it up to his mouth, hoping the back of his wrist would muffle the desperate whines that were escaping him. Zeb’s tongue swirled around his cock, and he knew there was no way he was going to last. It had been far too long and this felt far too good.

“Zeb, I--Oh, gods…” Alex dug his nails into the top of Zeb’s head and Zeb took him to the base, moaning, just as Alex spilled down his throat. As Alex panted above him, Zeb released his cock, then licked his lips as he looked up.

“Wanna taste?” Zeb offered and Alex dropped to his knees, grabbing Zeb’s face and kissing him, licking every bit out of his mouth. Zeb moaned, and stroked himself faster as they kissed, coming with a groan in moments. Alex continued to kiss him softly as he came down and then they both sat back on their heels, still out of breath as they stared at each other. 

“We didn’t even make it to the bed,” Alex chuckled. 

“Not sure ‘bout you,” Zeb sighed, rolling his shoulders back, “but I coul’ use a drink.”

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, standing up and unzipping his jacket. He walked over to the bed and tossed his discarded jacket to the side, then looked over his shoulder. “Too tired from the warm-up?”

Zeb growled again, the sound going straight to Alex’s cock. “Oh, I was jus’ gettin’ started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: Fondling your partner while operating a speeder is dangerous. Do not try this at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Alex is a thot  
> Zeb's gonna wreck him  
> That's all I got

After another quick round of kissing and help removing Alex’s pants, Zeb excused himself for a moment, going into the ‘fresher. Once the door slid closed, Alex climbed onto the bed, trying to position himself in a somewhat appealing way for Zeb to come out and see. As he switched up how he was sitting or where his legs would go, nothing really seemed to feel right. Eventually, he sighed and just laid back on the bed, his head being cushioned by a surprising amount of pillows for an inn. Alex took a quick look around and noticed a few interesting things. For one, the bed was large enough that, even with his uncommon height, he wasn’t in danger of hanging off. Even the doorways seemed to be made for unusually tall beings. Quickly, he concluded that he must be in some sort of establishment that catered to Lasats. His hypothesis had more evidence when Zeb walked back into the room without having to duck his head. 

“Blast, yeh look good…” Zeb licked his lips as he dragged his gaze down Alex’s naked form. Alex’s gaze made the same journey along Zeb’s body, but stopped when he noticed he had something in his hand. 

“I hope that’s what I assume it is,” Alex declared, moving to sit up on his heels and then rising to his knees as Zeb moved closer. “I’ll need a lot if  _ that _ is going inside me.” He looked at Zeb’s prominent member, which was stunningly already hard again. 

“So yeh know,” Zeb looked a bit nervous for a moment, “I haven’t been with a human ‘fore. I don’t want teh hurt yeh so--”

“I can prep myself, don’t worry,” Alex smirked, then his eyes widened as an idea came to mind. He reached out his hand for the bottle of oil Zeb was carrying and moved to the side so he was facing the head of the bed. “Lay down, and...let me give you a show,” Alex licked his lips at the smile that appeared on Zeb’s face. 

“Shoul’ I get comfortable?” Zeb asked as he laid down and rubbed his back into the pillows. “May take a while to get yerself ready for this.” He reached down and grabbed his thick cock, already wet with the lasat’s natural slick. 

Alex swallowed, finding himself salivating at the sight of Zeb lying down beneath him. “Oh, I don’t think this will take long at all.” He crawled over Zeb and straddled his thighs, still up on his knees and facing the foot of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Zeb as he spilled some oil onto his fingers and smiled. “There’s a reason I was so popular at the academy.” He set the closed bottle aside, then bent over, reaching beneath himself so he could swipe a digit across his hole, leaving a slick trail over the quivering muscle.

Zeb lightly stroked himself as he watched, and reached out with his other hand to grab one of Alex’s ass cheeks, spreading them further apart so he could get a better view. “Yer sayin’ there were other people before me?”

Alex gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, even as he sunk his middle finger into his ass up to the last joint. “So kriffing many,” Alex retorted, sick of these “alpha” types and their need to claim his ass like he was some sort of colony on an undiscovered moon. At least he could get a good fuck out of this one.

“They’re lucky,” Zeb replied, as Alex worked his second finger in. The lasat’s voice sounded strained but Alex couldn’t focus on anything except what Zeb had said.  _ Lucky? _ He shoved a third finger inside of himself, even though he knew he wasn’t quite ready. He winced at the burn of the stretch but it only fueled the sudden anger he felt.

“Oh? Because they got me before I was  _ soiled _ ?” Alex hissed, pulling the three digits out of himself then glaring at Zeb behind him. The lasat had the nerve to laugh as he let go of Alex and bent his legs to raise himself up to his knees behind Alex.

“Oh no,  _ ni alitha _ ,” Zeb purred, the foreign words sending a shiver through Alex’s body. “‘S nothin’ like that at all.” He felt Zeb’s hands grab his waist, then pull him backwards as if he weighed nothing. Alex gasped at the action, but it soon dissolved into a moan as he felt Zeb’s cock slide between his cheeks and leave a slick trail across his hole. “They’re lucky I didn’t meet yeh earlier ‘cause after me,” Zeb continued, lining up his cock and slowly pushing in inch by inch while Alex practically writhed beneath him, “yeh won’t want anyone else.” The slow way that Zeb was entering him was excruciating, but he had never felt more filled in his life. 

“Zeb, you...Stars, you’re huge,” Alex managed to slur as he sunk further and further onto the lasat’s member. Once he bottomed out, Alex agreed with Zeb. There was no way he would be able to find anyone that could make him feel like this. “Move.”

Alex was not at all prepared for the sensations that awaited him when Zeb moved to pull out of him. Every single ridge from Zeb’s cock could be felt and Alex collapsed into the mattress. “Oh kriff...what did I get myself into?” Alex gasped as Zeb thrust back into him, digging his claws into the cadet’s hips, making him cry out. 

“More like what did  _ I _ get inteh,” Zeb groaned and panted as he started to set a rhythm. “I can hardly fit in yeh but, yeh look so karkin’ good takin’ me in like that.” He felt Zeb pull away to watch, but the lasat’s thrusts grew faster, and Alex soon felt Zeb bend over him and put an arm around his hips, steadying his body as Zeb continued to pound into him.

Alex felt Zeb’s other hand reach up and cradle his neck, only lightly squeezing but with as close as he was, the action caused him to gasp as he suddenly came. The academy taught him to be as quiet as possible, and even though Alex had clearly climaxed, white streaks staining the bed, Zeb growled and pulled him backwards. The lasat sat back on his knees while Alex’s practically limp body followed. “No, yeh don’t”, Zeb hissed, lifting Alex up by his waist and slamming him back down on his cock. Alex reached behind him and grabbed the back of Zeb’s neck for stability, holding on for dear life as his prostate was pounded over and over. “I wanna hear exactly what my thick, feral, lasat cock feels in that tight, proper, imperial ass.” 

“Zeb!” Alex cried out, his head rolling back onto Zeb’s shoulder. Somehow, he was getting hard again and he closed his eyes, tears of pleasure stinging at them. “Oh, Gods, I…” He moaned into Zeb’s mouth as the lasat captured his lips with his own. Their kisses were sloppy but the taste of Zeb’s mouth drove him to madness, crying out as Zeb wrapped one hand around his flushed cock.

“Tha’s right,” Zeb panted, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Karabast...Oh, Alex!” Zeb pushed deep into Alex as he came and the pressure and feeling of the release tipped Alex over the edge yet again. Alex tightened around Zeb’s cock as he came down and the lasat groaned, nipping at Alex’s neck and licking the outside of his ear.

“Was I right?” Zeb asked, nuzzling his face into Alex’s hairline. 

Alex chuckled and reached up to stroke one of Zeb’s ears. “I suppose you were...for now.” Zeb pulled Alex off of him, and flipped their positions so he was above Alex, grinning down at him.

“Fer now?” Zeb scoffed. “Looks like I gotta make sure yer still thinkin’ about this night when yer fifty.” He leaned down and kissed Alex, but left too quickly causing the human to whine. “I’m jus’ gettin’ a rag.” Zeb laughed and nuzzled his face once more against Alex’s face before he went to the refresher. 

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, feeling empty but more satisfied than he’d been in years. Before Zeb could even get back, Alex had drifted off, face buried in Zeb’s pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex the soldier was sad  
> He wouldn't find the lasat he had  
> but then he came back  
> they had a good frak  
> then comes the angst. (its kinda bad)

The dull morning light hit his face and Alex was loath to greet the new day. He had a headache, a backache, and, he allowed himself a small smile, a rather sore ass. As he turned over, he noticed that the rest of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing that Zeb was vacant from it. Alex tried to listen for the sound of him using the refresher, but it was silent except for the bustle from outside the window. With a sigh, Alex sat up, letting the sheet pool around his hips as he rubbed his face with both hands. Sure, he hadn’t expected much from Zeb but, he had at least hoped to see him off. 

Just as Alex went to throw the cover off of himself, he heard the doorknob rattle. His eyes quickly darted to his pants, discarded in the corner of the room. There was no way he could reach his knife in time. Before he had a chance to decide what to do, the door opened and Zeb walked in, carrying a small box. 

“Zeb!” Alex smiled, relieved that he wasn’t in danger and that he was able to see the lasat again.

Zeb’s eyes widened at the enthusiastic welcome, but chuckled. “I brough’ breakfast.” He walked over to the bed and handed the box to Alex. “Th’ owner suggested this place down th’ street.” As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn't know what yeh liked, so…”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Zeb and opened the box, finding it contained a sweet, fruity smell. He looked down and saw that Zeb had brought them identical tarts, the crusts filled with what he assumed was local, seasonal fruit and covered in a shiny glaze. “These look fabulous,” Alex replied, looking back at Zeb who sighed in relief. 

“Oh! I got caf, too. Jus’ left it out--” Zeb recalled, about to stand back up when Alex grabbed his arm. 

“Oh no,” Alex smirked and set the box aside when Zeb looked back. “I believe I was robbed of a good morning kiss and sleepy morning sex.”

“Were yeh?” Zeb smiled and rolled himself onto the bed, landing above Alex, caging him inside of all four of his limbs. “Suppose I shoul’ do somethin’ ‘bout that, huh?”

Alex reached up and wrapped his arms around Zeb’s neck and pulled himself up enough so his lips could reach Zeb’s. The lasat slowly pushed Alex back down into the mattress as they kissed until their bodies were separated by nothing but a sheet and the jumpsuit Zeb still had on. Alex whined when Zeb pulled away to trail soft kisses down the man’s chin and neck, continuing to his collar bone and onward. “This needs to come off,” Alex demanded, pulling at the neck of Zeb’s suit.

“So impatient,” Zeb mumbled into Alex’s chest as he sat up. “Yeh gotta be somewhere?”

“Well, I have three days leave before I have to report to the ISB academy,” Alex replied, placing his hands on Zeb’s thighs and squeezing a bit. “Well...two now I suppose.”

Zeb paused as he grabbed the pulltab in the front of his suit. “And ye’re here? Yeh don’t have any family or--” A flush came over the lasat’s face and he winced. ”Sorry. Tha’s rude o’ me”

“No it’s alright. I, um,” Alex cleared his throat and looked away as his thumbs rubbed anxious circles into Zeb’s leg. “I don’t really have one. My parents died as casualties of the clone wars and some troopers took me back to Coruscant. I grew up there, knowing from a young age that I was going to serve the empire in some aspect or another.” Alex shrugged and frowned a little. “I’m not even really sure of where I’m actually from, I--I never looked it up.”

“Alex, I--”

“Please,” Alex looked up at Zeb, flashing as genuine of a smile as he could. “It’s alright. I’ve had more than enough time to reconcile with it. Plus…” He bit his bottom lip and reached up to grab the tab on Zeb’s suit, pulling it down and revealing a trail of lilac fur that made a path down Zeb’s torso, from his neck to his navel, “this is horrible pillow talk.”

Zeb grinned and pulled his arms out of the short sleeves, letting it fall to his waist. “Oh, I don’t mind. I ‘ave two more days teh have my way with yeh.” He leaned back down, burying his face into Alex’s neck and softly nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Oh?” Alex breathed, already fully convinced. “And who says I’ll let you?”

“What if I do this?” Zeb started to move backwards, softly dragging his lips down Alex’s pale chest, the skin jumping a bit underneath him when he passed ticklish areas. 

“Mmm…” Alex let out a giggle as the hair on Zeb’s chin tickled the crease of his hip. “Maybe.”

“How ‘bout this?” Zeb pulled back the sheet that was still covering Alex’s bottom half, exposing the human’s already hard and leaking cock. Without hesitation, Zeb leaned down and licked up the side of Alex’s shaft.

“That--Oh, Zeb…” Alex threw his head back and moaned as he gripped the sheets behind him. The immense skill with which Zeb used his tongue made Alex sure it had to be an art form. As Zeb continued, Alex’s legs fell open and Zeb’s mouth retreated from Alex’s cock in favor of sampling a taste of the human’s still raw entrance. The feel of Zeb’s smooth, wet tongue soothed the soreness that Alex was feeling from the night before while slowly opening him up for more. “Kriff, you’re good at this.”

Zeb paused a moment and looked up at Alex with a grin. “Glad t’hear.” Instead of ducking back down to continue, Zeb reached over to grab the oil that had been set on the table the night before. Alex went to turn over and Zeb stopped him with a large hand on his hip. “Nah I wanna see yer face this time.”

Alex was taken aback for the moment at the sudden tenderness, but smirked. “Let me ride you, then.”

Zeb’s eyes widened and Alex could feel the lasat’s large member twitch against his thigh. “Oh,  _ ni alitha _ …”

“What’s this?” Alex asked, amused as Zeb suddenly crawled back onto him, kissing and nipping at his neck with more fevor than before. 

“It’s uh…” Zeb sat up to look at Kal and gave him a nervous smile. “On Lasan, ‘s a sign of respect and trust teh let yer...eh, what’sit called when yer, uh, receiving?” 

“Bottom, but,” Alex waved his hand. “I get it. Do you not want me to--”

“No!” Zeb blurted. “I--I really want yeh to.” His eyes were blown wide, and breathing heavy. Alex was certain he would have been terrified to see this side of Zeb last night but now, Alex wanted nothing more than to cause him to fall apart even more. 

“Then get on the bed and let me ‘respect’ you,” Alex chuckled a bit at his bad joke, but moved to that Zeb could take his place, and took the oil from Zeb’s hand. Zeb quickly settled into place and nearly tore off the rest of his jumpsuit, his cock springing free and bouncing against his firm stomach. Alex walked around the bed, slowly, surveying Zeb and biting his lip at the sight of the lasat laid out bare in front of him. 

“Com’ere,” Zeb licked his lips, baring a sliver of fang as he gestured with his hand for Alex to join him. 

“Where’s your patience?” Alex chided, kneeling on the very bottom of the bed where only Zeb’s toes could reach him.

“Never got taught any,” Zeb grinned and stretched out, reaching for Alex with one of his feet and wrapping his dexterous toes around the human’s wrist. Alex was shocked for a moment before he was being pulled up the bed, Zeb’s muscular leg easily dragging him upward. Once he could reach, Zeb grabbed Alex by the waist with his hands and placed him atop his abdomen. 

Alex frowned as he looked down at Zeb and lightly slapped his chest. “Warning next time!” 

“Aww, now where’s tha fun in that,” Zeb teased, moving his hands up Alex’s torso and using his thumbs to rub small circles into his skin. Alex closed his eyes and hummed, accepting for once that he had lost an argument and giving into the feeling of Zeb’s hands on his skin. One of Zeb’s hands slid down Alex’s back and between his cheeks, causing Alex to gasp a bit when he felt a large finger dip into his ass. 

“Do I feel ready?” Kallus asked, biting his bottom lip, and only slightly opening his eyes to look down at Zeb through his lashes.

“Karrabast, I’m not sure I am,” Zeb sighed, gazing up at Alex in adoration.

Alex grinned and reached behind himself, wrapping a hand around Zeb’s shaft. “Well,  _ I _ am.” Appreciating but ignoring the pleasurable groans from Zeb, Alex raised himself into his knees and guided the lasat’s cock toward his hole. Zeb reached down and grabbed both of Alex’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart so it was easier for him. Once Alex felt the tip of Zeb’s cock breach his entrance, he started to sink down onto it, amazed that he could take so much already. He assumed last night helped, but as he sank inch by inch, he was forced to slow down. Panting, Alex placed his hands on Zeb’s chest for stability, nails digging into the hard muscle that was just under the skin. 

“Yer doing so good,” Zeb groaned, and muttered a few foregin curses as he dragged his hands away from Alex’s ass and used one to wrap a hand around Alex’s slightly limp cock. 

Alex moaned when Zeb grabbed him and sunk down further. He could feel how close he was to fully taking Zeb. Just one more inch. His ass was adjusting to Zeb’s cock a bit slower than he wanted and after a moment, slammed down, taking that last inch. Once he had bottomed out, Alex saw stars for a few seconds before opening his eyes to see Zeb, already looking wrecked. Alex felt like some outer rim deity upon his altar, sitting atop a worshipful follower, and stars, did he feel worthy of supplication. 

“Alex, please,” Zeb breathed. Unable to speak yet, Alex slowly lifted himself up, then slammed back down causing Zeb to growl and grab hold of Alex’s hips. He let Alex set the pace at first, but quickly took control, not only thrusting up into Alex, but pulling him down onto his cock as well. There was a point that Alex was certain he knew what was happening around him, but that state of mind quickly faded into memory as Zeb hit his prostate again and again. 

“Oh Zeb, I…” Alex’s words were cut off as Zeb sat up, so Alex was seated in his lap, and pulled him into a kiss. Zeb’s arms wrapped around him and he moaned into the lasat’s mouth as the friction from Zeb’s stomach against his swollen, leaking cock drew him closer and closer to the edge. One of Zeb’s hands reached up to tangle in Alex’s hair as the other stayed around his waist, holding him close as he drove into him. 

“Yer so beautiful,” Zeb whispered against Alex’s lips. “Come for me.” 

Like a good soldier, Alex followed Zeb’s order and cried out as he came between them, white stripes now alongside Zeb’s purple ones. As Alex’s ass clamped down on Zeb’s cock, the lasat came as well, spilling deep inside Alex as he let out a loud groan that sounded more like a roar. They held each other close as they both came down, each panting against the other’s lips as their foreheads were pressed together. 

“Wow,” Alex sighed, chuckling a little. “I think you convinced me.”

“Huh?” Zeb asked, still a little cum drunk.

“I’ll spend the rest of the weekend here,” Alex opened his eyes to see Zeb’s already looking at him, “with you. If you’re still amiable.”

“Oh, ’m very ‘amiable’,” Zeb grinned, tightening his hold on the human and kissing him softly, caf long forgotten outside of the door.

***

“So, this ‘s it?”

Alex stood in the doorway of the hotel room two days later, uniform back on, looking like the fresh-faced graduate Zeb had found at that seedy bar. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to meet again.”

“Why not?” Zeb asked, standing up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do yeh not like me?”

“Zeb, you know it’s not that,” Alex walked back over and placed a hand on Zeb’s cheek. Zeb leaned into it and sighed. 

“No, I know,” He reached up and covered Alex’s hand with his own, then smiled sadly. “We’ll always have Denon?”

Alex chuckled a little and shifted weight to his toes, so he could reach up and give Zeb one last kiss. “We’ll always have Denon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last porn chapter for now. Now we gotta do some plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so small disclaimer warning thing: There is some implied future non-con but nothing actually happens. Also, I don't think this is canonically what happened on Onderon. Just what happened in this universe.
> 
> ANYWAY HERES SOME ANGST KIDS

“The area seems clear, sir.”

Kallus looked through his bi-nocs once more, scanning the abandoned warehouse that their intel had indicated was housing the leaders of Onderon’s infamous rebel cell. They had been capturing, interrogating, and picking off various lower level members of the cell for months but now, they had finally found where the epicenter was. As he looked, it seemed the sergeant was correct and he smirked. Their presence had yet to be noticed, and they were in perfect position to eliminate these dangerous rebels once and for all. 

“Have your men move in,” Kallus ordered. “Then wait for my signal.”

The trooper straightened up and saluted Kallus. “Yes, sir.” As he jogged off, Kallus stowed his binocs away and took a deep breath. This was it. He finally had a chance to show off to his superiors and validate the trust they had put in him. He would not let them down.

Once Kallus noticed the troopers were in position, he prepared himself to signal them to engage. Suddenly, hesitation gripped him. What if they were wrong? What if they had missed something?

Without warning, an explosion erupted from the ground just yards away from Kallus. The force threw him sideways, slamming his body into a large tree nearby and knocking the breath and consciousness out of him. He crumpled to the ground and remained motionless, unaware of the disaster occuring around him.

The sound of screaming woke Kallus, and he winced in pain. He looked to where the distress was coming from, and was just in time to see someone be assassinated and silenced by a large being that was obscured by the smoke from the explosions. Once it stepped closer, Kallus couldn’t believe it.

“Zeb?” He called out, still dazed from being knocked about. The lasat drew closer and Kallus started to smile. He wasn’t sure how Zeb got here but he had come to save him. 

“Who yeh callin’ ‘Zeb’, yeh imperial scum?”

A chill enveloped Kallus’ body as he realized that the lasat coming towards him was not who he thought. His expectations of joy and tenderness were now replaced with thoughts of terror and self-flagellation. The lasat pointed the end of his activated bo-rifle at Kallus, who tried to back up as far as he could against the wall he had been knocked onto, some sparks of the electro-staff burning his cheeks as he came closer. 

“Who’re yeh?” The lasat grunted, bringing the tip dangerously close to Kallus’ face.

“Agent 0-2-1,” Kallus replied, straining to speak as he tried to turn away from the weapon. “Imperial Security Bureau.”

“I-S-B?” The unfamiliar Lasat chuckled and a shiver went down Kallus’ spine when he realized how similar it was to Zeb’s. “Now yer talkin. I thought we were only ev’r gonna get buckets ‘round here but, nah…” The rebel moved the staff away and leaned in close to Kallus, placing his foot on the human’s chest to hold him there. “Must be startin’ teh take us seriously.” As Kallus studied the face that was so close to him and started to catalogue the things he hated about it. The mocking snarl and blue-tinted teeth. The scar that ran down his cheek, bisecting his dark beard and leaving a stripe bare. How his eyes were the color of a rotting swamp and his breath completed the image. 

“Well, if you’re going to kill me, do it,” Kallus chided, already accepting his fate. 

The lasat let out another distressingly familiar laugh and reached with his hand to grab Kallus’ chin, turning his face from side to side as the against struggled to be out of his grasp. “Not jus’ yet. Saw’s gonna have questions for yeh. Plus,” he licked his lips and Kallus could feel bile start to build up in the back of his throat at the hungry look in the lasat’s eyes, “yer a pretty one. Saw always lets me have first pick when he’s done wit’ pris’ners.” Kallus winced as his captor licked the side of his face, from jaw to temple.

“HEY, ZANDER!”

The lasat turned to look towards where the shout was coming from and Kallus assumed that was his name. “What!”

“Saw said no prisoners!” The voice informed, chilling Kallus’ blood. “He wants us back now!”

Zander growled in frustration and looked back at Kallus. “Dun worry. I’ll leave yeh alive.” He leaned in once more and Kallus closed his eyes, preferring death over what he expected was coming. “I’m coming back for yeh,” Zander whispered. “I can’t let a mouth that would look that good ‘round my cock go teh waste.” Kallus shuddered as Zander pulled away, grinning mischievously. “Stay ‘ere like a good little imp.” Before he could agree, Zander took a shot at Kallus’ leg and he cried out in pain. 

Kallus took time to compose himself as Zander walked away, back through the fog of smoke and debris. His leg burned from the blaster bolt, but he knew he had to power through the pain and get away. Without hesitation, he ripped the bottom of pants leg off and wrapped the fabric around the, now exposed, wound. Kallus winced as he pulled it tight, but took a deep breath and moved to stand up. Pain shot up his leg the second he put weight on it, but it grew easier to ignore as he kept moving into the treeline. His speeder was just over there. He just had to keep moving. A sudden wave of vertigo came over him, and he doubled over, hoping it would pass. He didn’t have time to go into shock. The world continued to spin, but Kallus went on until he reached his speeder. He just needed to hold on a little longer. A whine bubbled up in his throat as he fumbled with the straps of the sidebag, but he managed to reach in and pull out an emergency transponder. Kallus sighed, and turned his back to the speeder, leaning against it and sinking down to the forest floor. He brought the device into his line of sight and punched in a code he had hoped to never use.

“This is Agent Kallus, ISB-021,” he said as clearly as he could, causing him to use most of his breath. He gasped and winced as he started to feel his back injuries. “I require an extraction from Onderon immediately.” 

A crackle came over the transponder. “Report, 021. Why do you require extraction?”

“There-” Kallus winced again. “There was an ambush. They were expecting us. I-I believe I’m the only survivor.”

“Stand by, 021. Sending a request for extraction”

Kallus let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the speeder, finally letting his consciousness fade.

“You’re lucky.”

Kallus blinked out of his daze and focused his eyes on the doctor in front of him. “I suppose.” It had been a few days since he had returned to the cruiser, most of which had been spent in a bacta tank.

“Any idea why they let you live?” The doctor asked, just trying to make conversation. 

“No.” 

Kallus knew the doctor was unaware of what had happened on that planet. He wouldn’t know that he had been on the precipice of being utterly shamed and humiliated, and only barely escaped. The lasat’s face was the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes and it filled him with hatred and rage. He couldn’t even think of Zeb without his face turning into Zander’s. The trauma twisted and corrupted his memories so that Zeb was now a salacious pervert that had tricked him and forced him to stay the weekend. Zeb and Zander were the same now. All Lasat were the same, and he would put an end to their savagery even if it meant exterminating them. For a better galaxy. For a better Empire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I basically writing out HO from Kallus' POV in this universe?  
> YES  
> Do I care?  
> NO

If Kallus could be literally anywhere else in the galaxy right now, he would be. Instead, he was practically  _ kidnapped _ by this dumb, savage, brutish lasat that he had been trying to kill for months, and had to rely solely on if either were to get off of this moon alive. This had all started fine. A trap to lure the Rebels in, an ambush at the cruiser, everything had gone according to plan. That was until he had been foolish enough to take the lasat head on. Kallus frowned at the lack of self discipline he had when it came to those oversized loth-cats. He was so furious that he continued to go after him, following the beast into an escape pod, and with both of their adrenaline still going, they continued to fight. Kallus reprimanded himself for continuing to fight in such small quarters, especially with a lasat. How could he have thought a monster like that could control himself? At least once the controls were broken, both of them came to their senses a bit. For a moment, Kallus almost thought that saw someone he used to know in that lasat, but the reality of crashing quickly reminded him what was happening. He thought he heard the lasat scream, but it was distant compared to his own shouting. 

When they hit the surface, Kallus’ leg was positioned unfortunately, and when he fell against the view port, intense pain traveled from his shin to his knee and hip and he cried out, the hurt too intense to hold back. The lasat had been knocked out and unfortunately, now Kallus was forced to sit here waiting and wondering what the being was going to do to him when he woke up. A sharp flash of Onderon entered his mind, but he instead focused back on the white hot pain of his leg. That was more tolerable than the alternative. He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness and panicked a bit, but eventually was overcome with darkness. 

It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Kallus to wake up with a weapon pointed at him, but this time he was much more focused on the searing pain that came from his leg. He cried out, groaning as the wave of pain started to subside for a moment. As he started to regain his bearings, he noticed that the lasat had lowered his weapon and had begun to climb out of the pod. Was he just going to leave him here? Before he had a chance to wonder if he would freeze or starve first, Kallus was suddenly grabbed by the upper arm and being dragged out of the pod.

“What are you doing?” Kallus cried, a mixture of panic, pain, and fear tinting his words. He yelped as the lasat dropped him onto the surface of the moon and started to back away from the rifle that was pointed at his face. 

“Just thinkin’ about how easy it would be teh crush yer head,” The lasat growled. The walls in his mind that held the memories of Onderon started to break. Instead of ice pillars, there were tall trees. His breath was now the humidity of the jungle. Zander’s face replaced the one in front of him, and he inched away, more terrified than before. 

“But…” 

Kallus blinked as the rebel lowered his weapon. The panic started to fade and reality started to come back into focus, but his anger stayed firmly in place. What had happened? Why wasn’t he dead yet?

“I’d rather wait for you to heal so we can finish our fight fair and square,” the lasat explained, punctuating the last adjectives by pointing his rifle at Kallus again. A laugh bubbled up from the agent’s chest as he considered their situation.

“You’re expecting your rebel friends to come to your rescue?” Kallus scoffed. “Your friends  _ fled _ .” The lasat turned to walk back to the pod and Kallus stared at him in fury. “If anyone finds us, it’ll be the Empire, and you,” he snarled, “will be captured.”

The lasat raised an eyebrow at Kallus. “Well, that’s not gonna happen.” He shouldered his bo-rifle as he rummaged through the pod, and seeing the weapon sparked an idea for Kallus. He looked over and saw his own bo-rifle, mere feet away in the snow, and launched himself over with no hesitation. As he landed on his stomach, he could feel the pain in his leg start to return with a force, but he continued crawling toward his weapon with determination. Just as he was about to reach it, brushing his fingertips against the stock, the lasat’s foot came down on the weapon, securing it wouldn’t get into Kallus’ hands. “That’s not happening, either.”

Kallus groaned angrily as the lasat bent down and picked up his weapon, carrying it back to the pod with him. Realizing there was nothing to be done at this point, Kallus sighed and turned onto his back, assessing the environment. When he looked through the hole that the pod had made in the frozen ceiling of the cave, he could see that it was already well past midday on the moon. Kallus looked over at the lasat and was quickly coming to the realization that he needed to work with this... _ thing _ in order to survive long enough for the Empire to get here. He could figure out what to do about the creature later. 

“It’ll be night soon,” Kallus remarked. 

With a sly grin, the lasat looked back at Kallus, holding the power cell he had managed to pull from the pod. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark,” he teased, raising an eyebrow at Kallus as he mocked him. 

“It’s not just going to get dark,” Kallus explained as the lasat came closer and placed the power cell on the ground beside him. “It’s going to get colder. Too cold for this,” Kallus gestured at the cell that was flickering with the hits being inflicted on it by the lasat, “to keep us warm.” The cell finally held a steady light and Kallus moved his leg towards it slightly, hoping that the heat might help the pain.

“And here I thought Geonosis was a desert planet,” the lasat chuckled as he stood, and Kallus frowned.

“ _ That _ ,” Kallus pointed upward at the large orange planet that was taking up most of the sky, “is Geonosis.” He somehow refrained from tacking  _ “you dumb animal” _ on the end, and instead lowered his hand and tried to warm it with the power cell. “We are on one of it’s moons.” He moved a little too quickly and groaned as the pain from his leg combined with the annoyance of the idiocy he was forced to endure. “How is it that you have bested me even  _ once _ ?” 

“Oh, get a sense of humor, Agent,” the lasat scoffed as he returned to the pod yet again and climbed in. A weird feeling of nostalgia and arousal passed through him as he noticed the interesting way the being’s jumpsuit stretched over his ass, but it was quickly replaced by fear when the lasat hadn’t emerged in a couple moments. Was he going to be left out here? He looked down at his leg and rubbed it when he felt a jolt of pain and sighed. Looking back up at the pod, he waited for the lasat to return. He had to start trusting this rebel, even if every cell in his body was telling him not to. Well...not every cell. Before he could question it, the lasat had emerged from the pod with a device in hand.

“The transponder,” Kallus recognized as the other groaned and he realized what had happened. “Probably damaged in the crash. If we can repair it, reactivate it’s signal, then maybe the Empire will find us before we freeze.” An unfamiliar roar echoed through the caves and Kallus turned, both of them trying to figure out where the sound came from. The situation had just become a lot more dire, and he felt the smallest bit of relief knowing that the lasat was on his side, at least. “Or worse,” Kallus added, amending his priorities quickly. 

“I’ll take my chances with the cold,” the lasat replied, readying his weapon in the event whatever made that noise appeared, “ _ and _ whatever we’re sharin’ this hole with.” He looked away, using the excuse of scanning the perimeter to avoid looking at Kallus. “I know what happens to Lasat in an Imperial prison.”

Kallus frowned. “You don’t know much,” he blurted out, but proceeded to explain. “Cooperate, and you will get a trial.” 

The lasat continued to walk away and chuckled. “Right.” Kallus had meant to argue the point more, but another, even louder roar came from the depths of the caves and the lasat stepped over, grabbed the power cell, and held it up as a light source.

“Well, you better decide soon,” Kallus replied, crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing them for warmth. He had come to realize that he was not the one in control of the situation, being injured and much less suited for cold temperatures. All he could do now was hold on to the hope that this lasat was one he could actually trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I had to break it up because it was getting too long but the next part will be coming along.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, there's a lot more coming.
> 
> Tumblr: @gay-agents-and-generals


End file.
